Dance Dance! (album)
Dance Dance! is a Wiggles album released on September 2, 2016. A companion DVD was released in December 7, 2016. Description The world’s most popular children’s group, The Wiggles are back with their brand new album, “Dance, Dance”, the fanciest and danciest album you’ll hear! Whether you’re doing an Irish jig or a highland fling, you’ll simply want to dance and sing! From “Hula, Hula, Baby” to “The Shimmie Shake!”, it’s a “Wiggly Party”, come along and partake! Dance, Dance with Anthony, Emma, Lachy, Simon and all your wiggly friends! Tracklist # Dance, Dance - 1:59 # The Shimmie Shake! - 1:21 # Wiggly Party - 2:14 # Do the Skeleton Scat! - 1:23 # Do the Propeller! - 2:01 # Rubber Boots - 0:52 # A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day - 3:17 # Wiggletto - 1:38 # Little Dingo - 2:18 # Hula Hula Baby - 1:49 # Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental) - 1:23 # Captain Feathersword (He Loves to Dance) - 1:11 # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) - 1:57 # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York - 1:38 # St. Patrick's Day - 1:00 # The Liberton Boys Polka (Instrumental) - 1:37 # Poor Old Michael Finnegan - 1:11 # Simon Says - 1:07 # A Taste Of Joplin (Instrumental) - 1:41 Personnel * Vocals: Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes, Jae Nelson, Emma Watkins * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Bass: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Keyboard: Oliver Brian, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie, Samuel McFadden * Tap Dancing: Emma Watkins * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Percussion: Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Steve Pace, Emma Watkins * Mandolin/Ukulele: Murray Cook * Whistling: Lachlan Gillespie * Irish Hard Shoe: Emma Watkins * Melodian: Lachlan Gillespie * Sitar: Anthony Field Staff * THE WIGGLES ARE Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered & and Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Graphic Design by Daniel Attard Trivia * It took about 2015 to 2016 for the Wiggles to record this album. * The booklet shows an image of The Wiggles and the kids doing the highland fling in a castle, which was taken alongside the Dial E For Emma! DVD, but that's not on the actual DVD itself. This could have meant that it's from an unknown song that is now unused. This could also be similar to odd Behind the Scenes images of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas from 1996, which are on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and Yule Be Wiggling Double Pack CD. * We're Dancing With Wags The Dog, "Dah Dah De Dee" on the High Road to Linton!, and Glasgow City Police Pipers are the only songs that don't appear on this album. * Captain Feathersword, He Loves to Dance, Dingo Tango is listed as "Little Dingo", and Michael Finnegan is listed as "Poor Old Michael Finnegan". * Murray Cook's acoustic instruments and Steve Pace's percussion instruments are re-used for the updated version of Hula, Hula Baby. *Drummer Jackie Barnes debuts on this Wiggles album. *This is the only album where Sam McFadden plays the piano. Gallery * See here Category:Series 9 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2016 albums Category:2016 Category:New Wiggles Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes